


Falling Forward back into orbit.

by RivTheWriter



Series: Captain Vuler And His Vicar [3]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Pining, Sappy, The Outer Worlds Quest: The Empty Man, Zeno is a mess, and honestly thats a fuckin mood, he is just so head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: The last thing he remembered was being dizzy and trying to help the vicar with every fiber of his being.He loved Max, how could he not wish to help him? especially after everything they had been through together..He never expected he would, well.End up passing out standing up.
Relationships: Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Zeno Vuler/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Captain Vuler And His Vicar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900453
Kudos: 2





	Falling Forward back into orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Still Feel by Half Alive
> 
> Comments are appreciated! id love to hear any feedback you have!! Thank you so much for reading!

The last thing he remembered was being dizzy and trying to help the vicar with every fiber of his being.

He loved Max, how could he not wish to help him? especially after everything they had been through together..

He never expected he would, well.

End up passing out standing up. 

When he came to, one of Max' hands was gently holding his shoulder.. The other was brushing slick hair away from his face.

"Almost thought I lost you there.. I have never seen someone pass out yet remain standing before.." The vicar let out a soft laugh " are you alright. Zeno?"

Zeno felt his face warm, smiling groggily up at the taller male, "You seem happy" the captain hummed "What did i miss?"

"Nothing much.. I have discovered.. Peace. A sort of.. sense of selflessness. " The hand that was brushing hair from his face gently caressed Zeno's cheek, wiping away slight happy tears that were leaking from his captain's eyes.

"Thats.. Thats great. Max. Im so happy for you. You finally found the answer huh?"

"That i did captain. And its all thanks to you" he said softly, locking eyes with the captain. 

Zeno swore his heart could be heard pounding in his chest. Or was that just the last of the essence they all smelled making him feel like it was loud? He knew his face was a deep red, flushed all the way to the tips of his ears as he subconciously leaned into the warm calloused hands of the vicar. 

The vicar smiled more and ran a thumb over the night violet haired male's cheekbone before removing his hand " We should get you back to the ship. Captain. you seem to be swaying on your feet. I dont want you passing out again" 

Zeno nodded "right." he said. voice cracking ever so slightly. he cringed in embarassment and cleared his throat "I mean- yes. Of course. Shall we talk to the hermit first and thank them?"

"I would like to. Yes.. but first.. Thank you. captain. After everything we have been through. you have only treated me with kindness. even after the hurt i caused you.. Im.. Eternally glad i had met you that day in edgewater. "

Zeno felt his heart ache, begging the captain to tell the vicar how he feels. how much he cares for him.. "Max.. I.." he trailed off before changing what he was about to say.. "Im glad we met too. Max. Im thankful to have you. as my vicar."

Max smiled and patted the captain on the shoulder " and i am thankful to have you as my captain. Zeno. " he said before leaving the room

Zeno stood with Parvati in the essence room..

He let out a soft laugh " i should have just told him..."

"Its alright captain.. you'll get your chance.." Parvati smiled "Maybe i can help you out! like you did with junlei and i!"

Zeno smiled back at the woman who felt like a sister to him. "Id appreciate that parv but.. you dont need to"

"I know i dont need to. I want to. Now lets get your butt back to the ship so you can get rest and then we can plan this out."

"i.. right. okay. thank you, parv.. " he laughed softly "youre not gonna let this go huh?"

"Heck no! im gonna make sure you can confess to the vicar. captain! and im sure felix will help too!"

"how did i get so lucky to get such a kind crew.." Zeno mumbled. happy and thankful.. that he found this new family..


End file.
